20 Days
by MusaBakaChan
Summary: Prequel to both 'Her Adventure' and 'Dangerous Games'. We take a look in the past, when the Demon Wars were coming. It affected many people, but how did it effect some soon-to-be Grand Chase members? Reveals past of my OCs Vanilla, Tela/Kaiya, and Michu. Contains some spoilers about people's backstories, some minor swearing, and is OC-centric. HIATUS


Day 1: Birth

A new demon child was born that day. A child that would somehow the direction of their future.

The Lightning family, one of fiercest 'extremist' families to date, just welcomed a new child into the family. The Lightning family expected greatness from all of their family members, but they sensed their child becoming even more.

So they named her Kaiya Rei. It didn't mean anything in particular, but it sounding kind of daring to the rest of the family. Eventually, she grew into a toddler and was learning quite well. But then her father, who she was very close to, died suddenly of a disease that's been passed down in the family. After that, things shifted...

* * *

Day 2: Friends 

She was now a little child, going to school for the fourth year now, but still hasn't made any friends. Not that she's cold or emotionless. Her personality just made it hard for people to like her. Over-controlling, arrogant, and sometimes even selfish is what people describe her as.

"Another year in this crap school~", she sung angrily. "When can I leave?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for a couple of years...", a girl a little older than her said. She had pink, spiky hair with two braids. She also had green eyes, which Kaiya at the time thought was unusual for a demon. But she did dress in mostly purple, so she dismissed the thought.

"Then I'll have to drop out of this school after this year~", Kaiya thought aloud. "Yes, that'll fix the problem."

"Like your parents will allow you to!", she remarked.

Kaiya giggled and said, "My parents allow me to do anything. What about yours~?"

"They can only tolerate so much...", she said a bit sadly. "Who are you anyways?"

"I should be asking you the same thing..", the other said. "My name is Kaiya Rei. And yours~?"

"Edna", the older demon replied. "Since you met me, might as well meet my other friend!"

Edna dragged Kaiya all the way to the back of the school where the guys hung out. A man crossed him arms and was leaning on the wall, waiting for someone it seems. He had spiky, light purple hair with long blue ears. He wore a lot of purple and red as well. Unusually, he also wore a scarf.

Edna waved at him and dragged Kaiya more. "Duelly! Duelly! Meet my new friend~~!"

"Duelly?", Kaiya said, having no idea what this was about.

He got up from the wall...only to be hit by Edna, who ran into him out of pure excitement. The other demon guys chuckled at him and the demon girls (some of them happened to pass by) gossiped about it for a while.

The demon guy got up and gave Edna an annoying glare. "How many times do I have to tell you..."

She cut him off and said, "Meet my new friend, Kaiya Rei! And Kaiya, meet my best friend, Duelly! Well, his real name is Duel but feel free to call him Duelly!"

"Kaiya Rei...", he muttered. "Kaiya Rei of the Lightning family?"

"Yes...", Kaiya said, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Tell me, how did you know?"

"Rumors were circling about you being the next head of the family.", he replied.

Edna was about to ask her something when the bell rang. They waved goodbye to Kaiya and they all headed to their classrooms.

* * *

_At lunch..._

Kaiya looked around for a nice place to sit. The cafeteria was a large, darker room that was poorly lit. Thankfully, these cafeterias serve good food and are always kept clean, even after a good food fight.  
The only problem was where to sit.

There were all these clubs little kids made that you had to have a password to, the stuck-up gossipers sat in the front, the more evil, sadistic child demons sat in the back, glaring at whoever comes in. Then there was Edna and Duel, sitting at a table near those kids.

"Kaiya! Sit here~~!", Edna yelled from across the room.

Kaiya quickly got to their table before anymore attention drew to her. "My, my, I'm not used to this kind of attention. I feel so special~"

She sat down beside Duel and they all ate. Edna was the first one to finish and then she said, "You know that Dio guy in our school? I heard he's the next heir for the Burning Canyon family."

"Isn't that one of those moderate families?", Duel asked.

"Yeah, but they say he's really powerful, so maybe the Burning Canyon family might become an 'extremist' family~", Edna said.

"Interesting...", Kaiya whispered. "Maybe when I grow older, I could fight him sometime."

"So Kaiya, tell us about yourself.", Duel asked. Edna cheerfully agreed with him.

Kaiya sarcastically said, "My, my, I feel even more special~"

"Where to start...", Kaiya wondered. "Yes, I was born many years ago! My family is my mother, my father who is the chief of our clan, the other family members, and me. I usually stuck to my father because he was tough and strong, which is what I want to be. He was also very caring and sweet."

"But then there's this disease that runs in the family and it killed my father when I was four. My mother became the temporary chief but I despise her. So I don't care about her as much. My mother said that I changed from a sweet, little baby to a bossy, stubborn child. Like I care..."

"Wow, that's pretty neat!", Edna said. Duel nodded in agreement.

"Ahaha~ Thank you.", she answered. "I think we'll be great friends..."

* * *

Day 3: Depart 

After countless days spent hanging out together, they all became the best of friends and suddenly, Kaiya didn't want to leave school. But her mother had already planned out everything. She wanted Kaiya to drop out of school for now and train. She had bigger plans for her only daughter.

Nearing the end of the school year, Kaiya came home to find her mother, standing at the door. "Kaiya, there's something important I have to tell you.", her mother huffed. Kaiya narrowed her eyes and listened. "It has been decided among the family that you'll be the next chief of our clan."

"Really?", Kaiya asked, not expecting her mother to say that. "So, what happens now?"

"You're dropping out of school and training until you're old enough to become the chief.", that's what Kaiya expected her mother to say; something she didn't want. "Kaiya, don't make that face at me!", she snapped.

"So what?", she talked back. "I don't want to drop out!"

Her mother slapped her very hard on the cheek. The impact was enough to make her step back a little bit. She felt the sting on her cheek as she looked at her mom, who was fuming. "Say what you want, but I already arranged for a private tutor. You will do as. I. say."

Kaiya ignore her mom as usual and went upstairs. Her room was just a normal bedroom with a small bed, a dresser, a closet, and special shelves where she kept two different swords. Her room was full of lavender, though. The walls were lavender, the bedsheets were lavender, and even half of the clothes in her closet are lavender.

She lied down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "My, my, how to tell Edna and Duel..."

* * *

_The next day... _

"You're WHAT!", Edna said, sounding like she was shocked. "When did you find out?"

"Just after school yesterday.", Kaiya shrugged. "At first, I wanted to leave the school, but I never told my mom. Now I don't want to leave and my mom is forcing me to. And I have to obey."

"What's your mom planning for you to do?", Duel asked.

"Wants me to train a lot so I can become the chief of my clan.", Kaiya replied. "Everyone in my family is either too old or too young to do it except me."

"...So I guess...", Edna started.

"...this is goodbye.", Duel finished.

"For now.", Kaiya added. "When I'm done my training, I'll track you two down! Just stay alive and until then~"

"Don't stress yourself, okay?", she said to the younger one.

"And take care.", he added.

They waved goodbye to each other and headed home. That was really the last time they would see each other. Kaiya couldn't believe it, but it was true. But they will see each other again..one day. Besides, her mother was waiting for her and Kaiya did want to become strong.

She wondered where her mother would take her. They didn't have enough space in their own dimension because it was crowded there. She wasn't exactly sure how she would train either. Will she have an instructor? Or will she have to survive in the wilderness?

When she got back, her mom was waiting for her, along with a nicely dressed, smart looking demon and a strong and brawny demon. "These will be your instructors. And you'll be staying in a private dimension set up for the Ancient Demons to train in."

"Alright.", Kaiya said. "I'll go pack up my stuff quickly."

* * *

Kaiya came down with some of her clothes and her two swords packed in a lavender suitcase. The demon instructors waited patiently until she came down. Her mother opened up a portal and the instructors went through. Kaiya stopped just before she went inside. "Goodbye for now, mother."

"Goodbye Kaiya.", her mother replied. "Have fun!"

Kaiya smiled slightly at her mother and walked inside. It was not what she had expected...and neither will be the training or the tutoring.

* * *

**A/N: Before you say anything, it was short because of two things: one, because it's an introduction. And two, because it hasn't gotten to the good part yet ^^ this is just the beginning...**

**Tela: My, my this always brings back memories...  
**

**Me: Why do you always say 'my, my'?  
**

**Tela: I don't know, you're the writer! ...Catchphrase, maybe.  
**

**Me: Probably.  
**

**Note I'm doing to 20 day thing for everyone. I started off with Tela (or Kaiya in this case) because she's the oldest. But all that read 'Her Adventure' knew that! ...I think.  
**

**Random Fact: Kaiya's/Tela's age is too old to be determined in human years. If she wasn't a spirit (technically, she's 'half-living', so she stills 'ages', just not physically), it could be calculated. But it would be a very high number in human years.  
**

**Oh yeah, and thanks for all the reviews and follows for my new story, Dangerous Games! I've decided to reply to reviews via AN (because I'm lazy to PM everyone a reply).  
**

**Yeah, that's all ^^...(such a long AN)  
**


End file.
